smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurf Village
The Smurf Village (alternately referred to as Smurfland) is the home residence for the Smurfs. It is located in a forest, the exact location of which is unknown to all but Smurfs. Its most likely geographical location is in the modern-day country of Belgium. Mainstream Smurfs Media Usually humans and non-Smurfs would require the presence of a Smurf to guide them there. In the story "The Smurfs And The Magic Flute," Homnibus used "hypno-kinesis" in order to transport Sir Johan and Peewit as close to the village as possible, where they found a Smurf to guide them the rest of the way there. In future visits Sir Johan and Peewit were able to find the village for themselves. Gargamel and other characters who sought after the Smurfs for their evil purposes, however, would only be able to find the village by chance, but otherwise would simply be walking around in circles in the forest trying to find it. In the 2011 Smurfs movie, it is protected by a magical barrier that makes it invisible to those who are outside the village. The village resembles a patch of large mushrooms, since their houses are built to resemble mushrooms, probably serving as camouflage to unsuspecting passersby. Besides houses, it also has an outdoor theater, a meeting house, a kitchen, a dining hall facility, a playing field for sports games, a hospital or infirmary for treating sick and injured Smurfs, and a field for growing crops. Though about 100 Smurfs live in this village, it appears to be rather small in area size. The Smurf Village is also adjacent to a large body of water that their sailing ship, the S.S. Smurf II, launches off into. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories As in the case of "The Smurfic Games" cartoon special, the Smurf Village in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series is regionally divided into east and west, with Smurf language dialects reflecting that region. With Empath living on the northeast part of the village, his natural dialect would be eastern if he were to speak in Smurf. The Smurf Village that exists in the Mirror Universe has a similar arrangement to the one in the normal universe, except that the houses are darker and drabber in color to reflect its Smurfs' dark personalities, and it is surrounded by a high fence. Tapper upon seeing this village in an Imaginarium recreation equates it to being the Smurf equivalent of Sodom and Gomorrah. Aeon of the Champion series See Smurf Village (AoC Universe) for full details. Smurfs Prime The Smurfs Prime universe Smurf Village is identical to the one featured in the comic book version of The Smurfs And The Magic Flute, since this is the place from which all iterations of the Smurf Village in all universes had sprung. Smurfs: The Devereaux Story The Smurf Village in Smurfs: The Devereaux Story ''looks similar to the village in the Live-Action series and the comic book series. It is very-well hidden with an invisible force field that only the Smurfs know about to hide their village well. Smurfs: The Magical Blue/Emerald: The Knight Smurfette stories This Smurf Village within the ''Smurfs: The Magical Blue ''and the ''Emerald: The Knight Smurfette ''series is similar to the one within the CGI film. This version, however works differently from other series, having the village turning invisble and untouchable when humans find it is a difference. See Also For the ''EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series: * Duties (Empath stories) * Locations * Residences For the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series: * Locations For the Glovey Smurf SMURF ME UP! story series: * Locations Category:Locations Category:Smurf Forest locations Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf locations Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf locations Category:Open to Community Category:Cities and villages Category:Expanded Animated Universe locations Category:LD Stories locations Category:Mainstream Smurfs media locations Category:Smurfs Prime locations Category:The Devereaux Story locations Category:Smurfs: The Magical Blue locations Category:Smurfs: The Lost Village locations Category:Mirror Universe (Empath stories) locations Category:Dystopic locations